


Music, Tattoos and Love

by KyoTheWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rocker!Kagami, Tattooist!Kise, Yaoi, kagakise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoTheWriter/pseuds/KyoTheWriter
Summary: Kagami Taiga is the vocalist of popular rock band ZONE. One night, while drinking at a club with the band, he decides to ditch them in favor of taking a casual walk around the city. Soon, he finds himself walking inside a tattoo shop called Perfect Copy. All he wants is to do cover-up of a shitty tattoo he's gotten from a stupid bet with his asshole of a best friend and bandmate, but then he meets and finds himself falling for the gorgeous tattoo artist, Kise Ryouta.





	Music, Tattoos and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo~! So, I'm BACK with yes, you guessed right, KagaKise porn, haha! Oh man, I wish I was back a little sooner than this, but you see, just when I was about to start writing again... I hit a writer's block. But! I'm fine now, and I'm so, SO fired up to start writing for these two basketball dorks again (and two hunky swimmers as well!)!
> 
> And, ah yes, I'm not sure if you all have noticed this but all of my KagaKise and SouMako smuts are gone. Well, the reason why I deleted them is because I want to start... again. Like, I really want to write them all over again, but with a much more cleaner, much more refined (at least I hope so!) writing style. So, here is the new version of Pierced, completely rewritten from scratch, with a new title and a new setting. So, fingers crossed here and let's hope you all will enjoy reading it!
> 
> And VanillaDaydreams, this was especially written for you, 'cause I know you LOVE sexy, spiky-haired Kise so much! Hope you enjoy it~!

Kagami Taiga stood with his back pressed against the wall of the club he and his bandmates were currently drinking and dancing in. His tanned, strong arms were folded across his muscular chest and his crimson-colored eyes were currently framed into a deep scowl as he stared at the crowd of half-drunk, half-naked dancers going wild on the dance floor. Seriously, what the hell were they thinking when they decided to drag his ass to a club of all places? Kagami didn't dance. He had never danced, nor will he ever dance. Just because he could sing and write lyrics did not mean that he had rhythm. He had to admit though, it was pretty interesting to watch other people dancing, though it was starting to get boring.

Kagami had formed ZONE about six years ago with his former basketball rival and best friend Aomine. He was fifteen back then, but he had been playing with a guitar since he was ten. Although he couldn't deny that he did have talent for music, the redhead had never really thought that he would one day form a band. But then Aomine had given him the suggestion, and then there was Kiyoshi-senpai who had said that they should go for it, and suddenly, there was the two of them, leaving their hometown to start a new life in the music scene.

At first, it was just Kagami and Aomine, playing mainly at small clubs and bars, doing covers of popular songs, but then they met Kasamatsu, who was pretty good with a bass and after a while, they had met Yamazaki Sousuke, who played the drums like a god, and four members were all that was needed to kickstart their career in the music industry. And then Kagami thought of writing their own songs while Aomine and the others created the music. Although their songs weren't all that amazing to begin with (in Kagami's opinion), they somehow managed to draw in a decent crowd whenever they played. It was only when Kasamatsu suggested that they should create a music channel on Youtube that they became really popular, and just after a couple of months, a music agent came up to them and had offered the band a chance to enter the big scene.

Now, six years later, and they were one of the most popular, famous bands in the world. They were always touring across the country. Back then, they had never strayed too far away from Kagami's hometown, they would play at nearby cities, and while they wished they could, they couldn't afford for it. Now that they could, though, they hadn't thought twice about it. With each tour, their fame only grew and right now, they were on their sixth. They had just finished their second gig in the city a few hours ago, and it had been nothing short of amazing. Watching the crowd of punks going wild with their song, Kagami couldn't have been prouder of himself and his bandmates if he wanted to. It was all he ever wanted.

"Seems like you're not having fun at all, Kagami..."

Rolling his eyes at Sousuke's remark, Kagami glanced at the older man. He was older than the redhead and Aomine by three years. He was a tall man with short, spiky black hair, droopy blue eyes and a body that oozed with manliness. If it wasn't for the fact that Sousuke had a boyfriend named Makoto, whom he frequently devoured, Kagami would be all over him. He was seriously hot, especially when he was drumming, with his muscular arms bulging as he hit the drums. The redhead had long since discovered that he played for his own side of the game and was gay, and he had slept with men as much as Aomine had with women.

"Whatever you say, Yamazaki. Just because I'm standin' still and watchin' doesn't mean I'm not havin' fun. I am." Kagami said out of stubbornness.

"Whatever you say..." Sousuke repeated the younger man's words, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he casually sipped on his drink.

Breathing a small sigh, Kagami reached down with a hand and grabbed the small glass on the table in front of him. He brought it to his tan lips and tipped his head back a little, downing his own drink in one gulp before placing the empty glass back down on the table. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans, the redhead released another sigh, trying his best to not let the loud techno music that blasted into his ears to get on his nerves. Yeah, he wasn't having fun, not at all. The club's music was far too loud, and there were too many bodies cramped together in one place. It wasn't as if he didn't like people, Kagami wasn't anti-social by any means and he liked to meet new people. That was one of the reasons that the redhead had decided to form a band. But there was one big difference in standing on a stage and singing and playing and just giving his everything to a crowd, and standing in a corner of a dark club reeking of piss and alcohol, while watching people groping each other. Well, at least the drink was decent enough.

"Uh, where you're going?" Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw Kagami pushing himself from the wall.

"I'm goin' for a walk." Kagami answered simply.

"Oh, should I tell the others?"

"Nah, man. Just let them be."

Sousuke blinked at this, but he didn't pursue any further. "Alright then..."

With a nod at the older man, Kagami began to make his way through the crowd of dancers. As soon as the tanned man stepped out of the club, he breathed a soft sigh of relief. _Finally got out of that stinkin' shithole..._ Running a large hand through his dark red hair, he glanced around, before giving a small shrug. He was going for a short walk around town, anyway, then he'd grab a bite at some fast-food place and head back to the hotel they were staying in. Burying his hands inside of his jeans pockets once again, the redhead began to walk down the street.

After walking around town for about thirty minutes, Kagami found himself pausing in his tracks. He blinked as he found himself staring at the small building across the street, nestled comfortably between two larger buildings. It was a tattoo shop, and with the 'OPEN' sign at the front door and the colorful neon lights above it still turned on and reading Perfect Copy, the redhead couldn't help but wonder why a tattoo shop of all things was still running when it was so close to midnight. Kagami had never been a huge fan of tattoos, he had only one on the right side of his chest and he had only gotten it because of a stupid bet he had lost with Aomine, some eight years ago when they were still in school. And the thing was poorly done. Well, he had been thinking of doing a cover-up of it anyway, so he might as well get over with it.

Once he was inside of the tattoo shop, Kagami found himself glancing around in surprise. Instead of the dark and chamber-like atmosphere which most tattoo shops carried with them, Perfect Copy was much more unique and friendly-looking. The place had a cozy, almost homey feel to it. The walls were painted white and they were plastered with pictures of past clients's tattoos. A large leather sofa stood in a corner, with a coffee table next to it which had a couple of tattoo magazines. In the other corrner was a coffee machine, along with a glass jar which was filled with homemade cookies. Whole Lotta Love played softly over the speakers. All in all, Kagami thought that whoever worked in here must really love their job.

There was a counter at the very back of the tattoo shop, and there was a guy with short, spiky silver hair sitting behind it. He was currently busy playing with a handheld videogame and even from a distance, Kagami could see that his arms were heavily inked. As he approached the counter, the redhead cleared his throat and the man blinked before lifting his gaze from the game he'd been feverishly playing to look up at him.

"Yo." He said, shoving his portable videogame under the counter before smirking at the redhead. "I'm Haizaki. You here for a tattoo?"

Kagami gave a curt nod of his head. "Yeah, I am."

"Okay. Do you have any sort of design or style that you would like?"

"I want a cover-up."

Haizaki nodded. "Alright, we do cover-ups." He let out a small sigh as he ran a hand through his silver hair, before getting up from the chair. "Okay, I'm gonna talk to Ryouta about you. You, uh, you just wait here, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Haizaki gave another nod, and as he got up and walked through a door at the back of the tattoo shop, Kagami heaved a sigh as he looked around again. He wasn't even sure if the tattoo artist, whoever this 'Ryouta' was, was any good with cover-ups, for all he knew they could be just as bad as the guy who had done his tattoo in the first place. Shaking his head, Kagami walked over and sat down on the sofa. A few minutes later, and the door in the back opened and Haizaki walked out.

"Alright, I just talked to him about you and he said he'll do some work on you in a minute..."

"Okay."

Haizaki sat behind the counter again, and he resumed playing his videogame. A minute later, and the door leading to the back room opened again, and a petit girl with bright, long pink hair walked out, followed shortly by another man. He was quite tall, maybe was tall as Kagami himself. He was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, with no shirt on, and the redhead found himself drawing in a breath as he stared at him. His skin was a translucent pale, and much like Haizaki, he was heavily tattooed. His upper body was a living painting, with all sorts of tattoos, in different styles and vibrantly colored. He had a slim, yet muscular build, with lean, toned muscles. His bright blond hair was styled in a crazy, messy but perfect crown of short spikes. He had a couple of piercings on his ears and even one of his (fuck!) nipples was pierced.

This guy was smoking hot.

"Remember, Momocchi, you gotta keep the cover on your tattoo for at least a day or two..." The blond beauty was saying to the pink-haired girl, giving a playful slap on her shoulder and grinning brightly at her. "That way, you won't risk catching an infection. When you take the cover off, you gotta take it off nice and slow, then you need to clean the tattoo softly with a clean piece of clothing. And _no_ water!"

She rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "I know, Ki-chan. I'm not dumb, you know? And remember, this isn't over! I'm totally getting it colored in my next appointment."

"Yes, yes, I heard you." The blond said, chuckling playfully.

She nodded at him, and when she turned around, her gaze landed on Kagami who was still on the couch and she let out a loud squeak. "Oh my gosh!" She gushed, causing the redhead to blink at her. She clasped her hands against her rather large chest while squealing. "A-Are you Kagami Taiga-kun?! From ZONE?!"

Kagami nodded slowly at her. "Uh, yeah, I am..."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She gushed even more, flailing her hands about frantically. "I saw your first show! You guys were, like, totally amazing!"

"Thank you." Kagami said with a small, polite smile.

"Can I get a picture with you?" She asked, her pale face a flushed pink like her hair.

"Sure." Kagami replied, chuckling softly. He stood up then, and the girl pulled out her cellphone while gesturing for the blond angel to come with her. And suddenly the redhead was in the middle of them, his arms around their shoulders. She lifted her phone and the three of them smiled together and then a flash went off.

"Thank you so much." She said with a smile and a blush as Kagami released his hold on them. He smiled back at her, causing her to blush even harder, and after she gave the blond a quick peck on the lips, she rushed out of the tattoo shop while giggling to herself. As soon as she walked out, he turned his head to look at Kagami.

"So, um..." The blond hottie began after a moment. "Kagami-kun, is it?"

"Yeah... that's me."

He smiled a sunshine smile at him, before offering his hand to him. "I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you-ssu~!"

"Yeah, same here." Kagami said, his tan lips curving into a smirk as he took his hand into his own. He was truly the prettiest-looking man that the redhead had ever laid his eyes on, and even his hands were pretty and delicate, with long, slender fingers and perfectly even nails. _He looks like a model... wonder if he's ever modeled before?_

"Alright, then!" Kise said as the redhead let go of his hand, still smiling that radiant smile of his. "Let's head to the back room, okay?"

"Okay."

Kagami followed the gorgeous blond towards the back room of Perfect Copy. As he walked inside where Kise worked in, the tanned man glanced around curiously. The walls were painted in a light blue, and the place was well-equipped and clean. There was a reclining leather chair at the center of the room, along with a leather stool. In a corner of the room sat a small table on wheels, which held the tattoo machines.

"Okay, take a seat and make yourself comfortable while I set everything up."

"Sure." Sitting down in the reclining chair, Kagami watched as Kise worked with setting up the tattoo machine, his pale back turned to him and the redhead couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes wander to his firm, rounded ass. _Damn, that's one hot ass..._ He thought, his cheeks reddening a little and he glanced away. _Ah yeah, gotta take this off..._ Grabbing at the hem of his tight black shirt, he pulled it over his head.

"Alright, all set!" Kise announced and Kagami looked back at him and watched him wheeling the tattoo machine, along with a small table which was filled with several pots which in turn were filled with different colors. "So..." The blond said as he sat down on the stool. "A cover-up, eh?"

Kagami nodded. "Yeah."

Kise looked down at the tattoo on the redhead's right pectoral for a few seconds before speaking. "Hmm, no offense to the guy who did it, but... that's a pretty awful tattoo."

"Oh, trust me, it is." Kagami replied, scoffing a little and the blond cutie chuckled. "I only got it 'cause I lost a bet with a friend, so I've been thinkin' of doin' a cover-up anyway."

"Lucky for you, then." Kise said, grinning at him. "Covering badly done tattoos is one of my specialties!"

Kagami gave a soft chuckle at his enthusiasm. Kise was like an overexcited puppy, and his excitement was enough to make even the permanent frown on the redhead's face disappear. The blond angel pulled out his cellphone from his pocket to put some music on before placing it in a corner of the table, and he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself when the first song that began playing was one of his own. After putting on a pair of black latex gloves, the lovely blond rubbed a wet tissue on Kagami's right pec. Kagami shifted nervously in the chair as he watched Kise turn the tattoo machine on, the buzz sound quickly filling the room.

"I understand you're scared..." Kise said gently when he noticed the redhead tensing.

"I'm not scared. I'm just nervous, that's all." Kagami grumbled under his breath and the blond chuckled softly.

"If you say so. Alright..." Kise dipped the tip of the needle into a small pod of black ink, then he glanced at Kagami with a smile. "Are you ready, Kagamicchi?"

Kagami blinked. "-cchi?"

"It's a little honorific I add to the name of my clients." Kise explained, smiling timidly at the redhead. "I hope you don't mind?"

Kagami shook his head, smirking. "Nah, it's okay."

"Okay. Now..." Kise murmured softly to himself as he leaned forward. When he felt the needle pressing against the soft skin of his chest, Kagami could only brace himself, and when the beautiful blond looked up at him questioningly, the redhead gave a silent nod of his head. Then, Kise looked back at the tattoo on Kagami's chest, and he began to slowly, gently cover his old tattoo up.

Kagami barely managed to swallow a whimper as he felt the needle going through his skin. It did hurt a little. It felt more like an annoying itch, like a cat was scratching at his skin constantly. As Kise worked on making a new (and hopefully better) tattoo for him, the tanned man found himself looking at him and his gorgeous, angelic face. Kise was really close now, and he could feel the blond's breath ghosting over his skin and he did his best to not shudder. His face was very delicate but not feminine, with long, delicate lashes framing his gorgeous honey-colored eyes, and his pale skin greatly accentuated the color of his golden eyes and hair. He had a sharp jawline, and his lips were beautiflly shaped.

Kagami was really glad that he had wandered into this place by chance, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Kise. He happened to have a thing for pretty-looking men, and he reminded Kagami a lot of his ex, Tatsuya. He'd broke up with him about three years ago, and though the redhead had gotten over the other man already, Kise's insanely good looks had a punched a hole through his heart, and Kagami couldn't help but find himself enthralled by him. He'd never seen a man as handsome as Kise. He was even more gorgeous than his ex, and all Kagami could think of now was to throw himself against him when he was done with his tattoo, push him against a wall, pull those skinny jeans of his and ravish him to the bone. _God, I'm such a pervert..._

"W-What?" Kagami almost squeaked but he somehow managed to control himself. He glanced at the blond, red brows raising questioningly. "D-Did you say somethin'?"

"I said..." Kise began, his eyes narrowed slightly as he focused on his work. "You planning to stay in town for how long?"

Kagami blinked. "Well, I don't know... a week, maybe. Why?"

"I was planning to come to your show, but..."

Kagami grinned at him. "So you're really our fan, ah?"

"Sure I am." Kise said, looking up at the redhead and grinning back at him. Then he looked down at his chest, while muttering quietly. "You guys are like, one of my favorite bands. I've been following you since you guys posted your first video clip on Youtube, and when you posted on your Facebook page that you were coming to Teikou, I got all excited about it. I'm not as loud as Momocchi, but I'm one of your biggest fans, you know? I wish I could watch you guys playing, but... well, I'm kinda busy at the moment. Lots of clients this week, you see."

"Well, I could speak to our manager and see if he could extend our stay for at least another week. How about that?"

"Um..." Kise mumbled, and even with the blond spikes partially covering his face, Kagami could tell that he was blushing. "That would be great." They became silent again as the blond finished wrapping up the tattoo, and when he was done, he turned off the tattoo machine and put the needle back in the pot, before saying. "There, all done."

Kagami looked down at his chest. The poorly drawn cat on his right pec which he had gotten from Aomine's bet had been transformed into a ferocious tiger. It was incredibly realistic. All in all, it was one of the best tattoos he had ever seen. He looked up at the handsome blond who was looking at him expectantly, then he grinned at him and said. "Thanks, Kise."

"You're welcome." Kise said, grinning back at him.

"So..." Kagami began again after a few seconds. "You like our music, then?"

"Sure I do. You guys are like, super talented and passionate about your work. You, especially."

Kagami blinked. "Huh?"

"You heard me." Kise said, smiling sincerely at him. "Everyone in the band is talented, of course. Yamazaki-kun is a beast with the drums, Aomine-kun knows how to kick those sweet guitar riffs and Kasamatsu-kun's bass playing is nothing short of amazing. But you, Kagamicchi? I swear I've never seen a singer as passionate as you are. It's like... you're melding with the music, like you're pouring your entire self when you're singing..."

The way Kise had said all that, so poetic and so romantic, caused Kagami to blush. He looked away, and he could hear the blond giggling softly at him. "T-Thanks..." He stuttered, running a hand through his red hair, before looking at the pale man with a small smile. "You're pretty talented, too."

Now it was Kise's turn to blush, and unlike Kagami's tanned skin which masked it pretty well, his pale skin practically illuminated with the red hue, and he smiled an honest smile at the redhead which sent the butterflies in Kagami's stomach into a frenzy. "Thank you." He said softly, still blushing. Then he got up from the leather stool and walked over to a trash bin to dump the gloves in it, while nodding in the direction of a full-length mirror in another corner of the room. "There's a mirror over there, if you want to take a look..."

Chuckling softly at him, Kagami got up from the chair, still feeling a little ditzzy from the pain and he slowly made his way over the mirror. He stared down at the tattoo on his chest, feeling satisfied at himself that he had finally gotten rid of that awful tattoo from that stupid bet. As he continued to stare down at it, he found himself stealing a glance towards the blond, who was now busying himself by washin his hands in the sink, and he had to resist a sudden urge to grasp those deliciously defined hips of his and bend him over.

"So, what do you think?"

Kise's inquiring voice snapped Kagami out of his perverted thoughts. The blond had turned around and was looking at him through the mirror. "It looks good on me." He said.

"Thought so." Kise said, his eyes meeting the redhead's in the mirror. "Happy to please."

Kagami turned around then, and then the gorgeous, cute blond walked towards him. After he was finished with placing a cover on his tattoo, the tanned man said. "So, uh, will... will I see you at our show?"

"Yeah, sure. Promise."

"Cool." Kagami said, giving him a warm smile. After carefully putting his shirt back on, the redhead began to make his way out of the room, and when he reached the door, he glanced back at Kise, who was now busying himself by placing the tattoo machine back in its original position. Breathing a small sigh, he grabbed the handle, twisted it around and threw the door open, before walking out.

* * *

Kagami could hear the crowd on the other side. Like every other night, they were ready for them. In about ten minutes, the band was going to step on stage. Despite the heavy blizzard that had struck the city a couple of hours ago, leaving the streets outside buried under layers of snow, they had still managed to draw in a big crowd, even bigger than usual. Kagami was pacing back and forth in the small backstage room he and the others were placed in, his red brows furrowed into a deep frown and his hands shoved in his pockets.

Almost two weeks had passed since Kagami's meeting with the beautiful blond known as Kise Ryouta, and so far, he hadn't shown up. Somehow, Riko-san hadn't been pissed when he'd told her to extend their stay in the city for one more week, although she had been a little irritated that she would have to change their schedule. With each day that passed, the redhead became more and more anxious. He wasn't sure if Kise would show up, and if he didn't show up in time... no, they still had a few days left, and Kagami was certain that he would eventually appear. He was sure of it.

Kagami couldn't explain why, but ever since that night, when he had left the club and had walked into Perfect Copy and had met Kise, he found himself thinking about the gorgeous blond. He wished he could say it was just him wanting a casual fuck with one seriously hot man, but who the fuck he was kidding? Even though Kagami barely knew him, the redhead was already falling for him and he was falling hard and fast. The tanned man was already feeling the effects of the beautiful blond's gravitational pull on him. And if he didn't get out of town soon, Kagami was afraid that he might end up getting trapped in it forever. And that scared him because singing was everything to him.

Although Kagami wasn't cold-hearted or apathetic or even distant, he was't emotionally attached to virtually anyone except for his parents. He was a nice guy, once you got to know him better, but he just didn't feel any sort of connection with anybody. But, since the moment he had laid his eyes on Kise, he had felt _something_ for the cute blond. Yeah, Kise was hot, hotter than any other guy the redhead had ever met, and he was quite fun to have around, but he was also... different. Call him crazy for believing in this, but Kagami couldn't help but think that he and Kise were meant to meet.

Two days after meeting the sexy blond, Kagami had removed the transparent cover that protected his new tattoo and, as instructed by Kise, he had cleaned it with a clean piece of clothing, without water or he'd end up ruining it. His bandmates said that he looked a lot cooler with it, except for Aomine who said that he looked like an idiot and should have kept that silly tattoo from their bet, but hey, who the hell cared about what that idiot said? When they had asked where he had gotten it, Kagami had just shrugged and told them that he got it in a stinking tattoo shop on the other side of town. If he told them the truth, they would only tease him.

"Alright, we're on." Kasamatsu muttered as he got up from the large couch, stretching his arms over his head before lowering them. Aomine and Yamazaki followed him to the door, and after taking in a deep breath, Kagami followed them out of the room.

 _Where are you, Kise?_ Kagami wondered as he stepped onto the stage. He flashed a confident smirk at the crowd of punks while waving a hand at them, and while his bandmates went to position themselves in their own places, he went to take his own position behind the microphone. The redhead chewed on his lips nervously as he waited for Yamazaki to give the cue to play, while his crimson-colored eyes scanned the crowd in front of him, trying to find that blond head that was so familiar to him now. _Please, tell me you're here already. Please..._ When the older man began to make a countdown from five, Kagami could only allow a small sigh of disappointment to leave him. Then, Aomine began to strum along his guitar chords, and he was soon followed by Kasamatsu's bass playing. As Yamazaki began to beat on his drums rhythmically, Kagami grabbed the microphone and brought it near his lips, and as he closed his eyes, he began to sing.

"Everyone, we are ZONE! Thank you!" Kagami called when the show finally came to an end, an hour later after he'd started singing. He breathed heavily as he grinned at the crowd, waiting for their reaction, and they nearly brought the roof down with their screams. The band gathered together at where the tanned man stood on, then they bowed their heads in respect for them, before walking out of the stage.

"Uh, where the hell you're going, Bakagami?" Aomine asked when he saw the redhead hastily making his way out of the building. He was about to rush after him, but then he felt a large hand on his shoulder and he glanced over to find Sousuke looking at him with a smirk.

"Just let him go, Aomine."

 _Dammit, Kise..._ Kagami cursed under his breath as he exited the building through the back door before making his way down the alleyway, a deep frown on his face as he stepped onto the street and began to head down to the nearest bus stop. _Why you didn't show up like you promised?_

"Kagamicchi!"

Blinking, Kagami turned around and felt a smile tugging at the corners of his tanned lips as he watched Kise walking up to him with that pink-haired girl. He was dressed in the same pair of skinny jeans from the night before, along with a simple blue t-shirt and a jacket. "Hey there, Kise." He said, his smile widening into a smirk. "Glad you made it."

"I told you, didn't I?"

Kagami nodded. "Yeah, you did. But, uh, I didn't see you..."

"Oh, I was at the very back with Momocchi, you know?"

"Oh, I see." Kagami lifted a hand, running his fingers through his red hair in embarrassment while mentally scolding himself for thinking that Kise hadn't kept up with his promise. "So, um... did you two have fun?"

"Of course we did!" The girl cried, grinning brightly at him. "You guys were incredible tonight, especially Dai-chan! Ah, he's so handsome..."

Kise rolled his eyes at that. "There she goes again, fangirling over her crush..."

"Ki-chan!" She cried, her pale cheeks turning a bright red. "Don't listen to him, please. I don't fangirl over Dai-chan... not that much." She said, giving him a sheepish smile and the redhead chuckled while Kise gave another roll of eyes. "Ah, that's right. We've met before but I never presented myself, right? I'm Momoi Satsuki."

"Kagami Taiga." Kagami replied, taking her hand and shaking briefly. Letting go of her, he said. "So, are you two together or...?"

"Oh, no, we're just friends." Momoi said. "Ki-chan here is gay, you know? He even has a crush on you."

" _Momocchi_!" Kise nearly screeched, his pale face suddenly as red as Kagami's hair and she scoffed at him.

"Oh, come on! You just embarrassed me with my crush on Dai-chan, so why can't I embarrass you with yours?!"

"Because he's right here, in front of me!" Kise whined and she rolled her eyes before looking Kagami with a smile.

"Um, when will the others come out?"

"Oh, they'll be here in a few. I think they'll head to the club like they always do after a show."

"What about you, Kagamicchi?" Kise asked.

"Well, I was thinkin' of grabbin' a bite..."

"I know a place that sells some really tasty food. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure." Kagami said, nodding his head. "What about your friend?"

"She'll probably stay here and wait for Dai-chan to come out. She's safe with him, right?"

"Don't worry, he's a jerk, but he's a nice jerk, if that makes any sense..." Kagami said and the blond giggled. He smiled at him. "So, shall we?"

"Sure." Kise said. He looked at Momoi before leaning down and planting a quick peck on her cheeks. "Take care, 'kay?"

"Don't worry, I will. Have fun, you two."

The night was cold, thanks to the blizzard that had fallen a couple of hours ago. Kagami shuddered a little as he pulled his jacket around himself, his hands buried in his pockets as he walked down the street with Kise. Eventually, after a few minutes of walking in silence, the redhead found himself glancing at him. Kise glanced back at him, and the two of them stopped walking and found themselves staring at each other.

"So..." Kagami began awkwardly after a minute. "You have a... a crush on me?"

Kise nodded slowly, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Yes..." He admitted softly, his blush deepening a little and he glanced away from the redhead. "I wasn't really going to tell you that, though. I mean, what's the point? You probably have like, hundreds of fans who have a crush on you, one more wouldn't make a..."

"You're wrong." Kagami said, cutting the blond off and he smiled when he saw his eyes widening a little. "What makes you think you wouldn't make a difference?" He reached up with a hand, his fingers curling around the blond's chin, and he gently moved his head so that he could stare down into those beautiful golden eyes of his. "Ever since I met you, Kise, I have this feelin' that you're different from the others. I mean, I don't even know you, but I just got this gut feelin' tellin' me that... that you're... special."

Kagami let go of his chin, then. Kise remained quiet for a long moment as he stared up at him with those gorgeous eyes of his. The redhead let out a small sigh, before turning around. He was about to walk away when he felt Kise's hand gently grabbed his arm. Kagami blinked and looked back at him, and he felt his heart speeding up a bit as the blond regarded him with this small, shy smile.

"Thank you... for saying I'm special." Kise said softly. "But... I'm not, am I? I mean, I'm just an average-looking guy..."

"Average? Have you looked at yourself?" Kagami asked, laughing a little. "You're way above average, Kise. I don't think anyone has ever told you that? Well, you are. Never let anyone tell you that you aren't." He shifted his arm, and Kise's hand slipped from it. He turned to face him again and caught his small hand with his own larger one. He smiled softly at his flushed face before speaking again. "You're amazin', Kise."

"You are way more amazing than I am, though."

"I have to disagree with that."

Kise chuckled. "Yes, you are. You're a singer..."

"And you're a tattoo artist."

"And you're in a band."

"And you're the owner of your own tattoo shop."

They both laughed at their own stupidity, their faces flushed slightly. When Kise's cheeks flushed a bit more, Kagami made his move without thinking. He couldn't help himself, he was so gorgeous, so cute... pressing his lips against the blond's in a soft, brief kiss, he pulled away and waited for his reaction. Kise blinked once, then he stepped forward and the redhead closed his eyes. Letting out a soft sigh to escape through his nose as he felt the blond's pale lips touching his own, Kagami reached down and wrapped his strong arms around his narrow waist while Kise reached up and loosely wrapped his pale arms around his neck.

Kagami wished he could say that the kiss had lasted more than just a couple of seconds, but they were quickly interrupted by a honking car. They hastily pulled away, realizing they were still standing in the middle of the street. Giving the tanned man a cheeky grin, Kise extended his hand to him and said softly. "I have some pizza back at mine, so if you don't want to spend your money..."

"Sounds good to me."

Taking the hand that was being offered to him, Kagami began to walk with Kise towards the nearest bus stop. It was almost ten now, and Teikou was a sea of warm, multi-colored lights. Cars honked as they rushed down the streets, loud music blasted out of the clubs and bars as people walked in and out of them, but to Kagami, they were all just background noise that he simply didn't give a damn about. All he cared about now, was the beautiful blond walking beside him.

If any of his bandmates ever saw Kagami walking with another person while holding hands like a silly, cheesy anime couple, they would probably freak out and ask him if he was alright. But he just couldn't stop himself. In all the time he had spent traveling, touring across the world, Kagami had never stopped to notice anyone the way he was noticing Kise right now. Although he had his fair share of one-night stands, the redhead never looked at those he'd slept with the way he looked at him. Shit, once he was sobered out of his 'Kise' state, he'd probably be shocked at himself, too. Kagami wasn't impulsive by nature... sure, he was a little short-tempered and had some anger issues, but all in all, he never did impulsive shit like this before. He never let his hormones guide his actions. But there was something about this impossibly hot man that was making him think irrationally. There was the desire to have Kise, to hold him tightly against himself and devour that mouth of his, but there was the desire to love Kise and make him happy. _And that's just fuckin' ridiculous. I don't even know him..._

They reached the bus stop, and after waiting for a few minutes, they jumped on the first bus and sat down at the very back. Kagami threw a muscular arm over the blond's shoulders and he smirked when Kise looked at him and smiled that beautiful smile of his. He leaned forward then, his lips pressing softly against Kise's and the blond returned the kiss. Pressing their mouths together firmly, wanting to feel more of the blond, Kagami allowed a groan to escape him when Kise opened his mouth to him and the redhead slipped his tongue inside with a needy moan and he couldn't help but shudder a little when he felt something cold and hard pressing against his tongue. _Oh, so he's got a tongue piercing, huh?_

The kisses were fervent and passionate, yet sweet and tender. While Kagami had kissed plenty of guys before, he knew that from the moment he had kissed Kise, he would never get enough of his warm lips. _This is more than attraction, though..._ The redhead thought as he continued to kiss him. _This is... oh god, am I in **love** with him?_

Suddenly, Kise was breaking the kiss with a breathless gasp, immediately halting the redhead's train of thought. "Our stop... is next."

"Oh." Kagami mumbled, earning a soft giggle from the tattooist. They got up and headed towards the front of the bus. Jumping out, Kagami quickly wrapped an arm over the blond's shoulders, then he leaned in and whispered sweetly into his pierced ear. "Where to?"

"You know where it is." Kise whispered back, laughing a little and the singer chuckled. Kagami began to lead the two of them down the street, uncaring of the fact that a couple of pedestrians were staring at them. After walking for about ten minutes, they reached Perfect Copy, and then Kise reached down and pulled out his key before putting it in the locker. Pushing the door open as he unlocked it, he let the redhead in before stepping inside the reception area. "You want to stay down here, or you want to head upstairs?"

"I think I'm gonna wait down here."

Kise nodded. "Okay. I'll be back with the pizza in a few minutes."

While he went upstairs to get the pizza for them, Kagami sat down on the large couch, a heavy sigh escaping him as he wiped his suddenly sweating hands against the sides of his thighs. "Fuck..." He whispered, covering his mouth with a hand. _What the fuck I'm doin'? I just can't fall in love with a guy I just met, can I?_

"Here you go."

Kagami looked up and saw the blond angel walking out through the door to the left side of the tattoo shop while balancing two plates filled with three slices of pizza along with a cup which was filled with soda. He took one of the plates and cups from his hands while giving a small thanks to him. As they began to eat out the pizza, they began to chat with one another. Actually, Kise did most of the talking but the singer didn't mind since he loved to hear his voice. The redhead answered any question, like where he lived before he moved out with Aomine, when they had started playing and when did Yamazaki and Kasamatsu joined them and if they had any plans for the future.

"Have you always wanted to be an artist?" Kagami asked around a mouthful of his pizza.

"Yes, you can say I've always loved to draw." Kise replied, smiling warmly as he took a bite from his own slice. "On paper at first, though, since no one wanted to let me draw on them. Shougo-kun was the first one I made my first tattoo on, and if you ask him, he'll show you the silly-ass stars I made on his left thigh."

Kagami blinked. "Shougo-kun? You mean that guy with silver hair?"

"Yup, that one."

"Is he your friend, or...?"

"Oh, he's my friend. I've know him since middle school, actually. He's a pretty decent guy, but he can be an ass sometimes..."

Kagami chuckled lightly at this. "Heh... sounds like my asshole of a best friend."

"My art was pretty sloppy when I started tattooing people..." Kise said after taking another bite from his pizza. "But then I got better over time. You can see how cooler they are now." He sighed happily. "I just love it, y'know? Not just the tattoos themselves, but the smiles I get from my clients when they see my handiwork."

Kagami could only nod at that. He knew what Kise meant, because he felt the same way when he was writing his own lyrics and singing on stage. He also liked the way the crowd went wild when they were playing, when they asked for more and when his fans came to him and asked for a picture or an autograph. It was just such a nice feeling. He finished eating, then he put his plate on the small table next to him.

"Thanks for the meal." Kagami said to the blond who chuckled.

"You're welcome." Kise licked at his lips, his golden eyes glinting mischievously. "So... now that we're both stuffed, can I assume you're ready for some _real_ eating?"

The teasing tone in the tattooist's words and the suggestive words caused Kagami to smirk at him. "You assumed right."

* * *

Kagami wanted to say that they made it to at least the living room of Kise's place before things started to heat up. But when they stopped by the counter, kissing and groping each other, the redhead glanced at the back room of Perfect Copy and caught a glimpse of that reclining leather chair, and when he glanced back at the blond and saw that he had the same thought, Kagami wrapped his arms around him while Kise's long legs snaked around his waist, then he was lifting him off of the floor before moving towards there.

As they walked inside the small room, Kise turned on the light before heading towards the leather chair. Their lips were firmly locked as they kissed harder and faster, teeth mashing against teeth and tongues rubbing sensually against one another in a battle for dominance. Kagami sat down in the reclining chair, with Kise sitting on his lap, his pale arms around his neck, and as he continued to kiss the singer, he reached down into his jeans pocket and fished out his cellphone. Putting on one of his playlists, he placed it on the leather stool.

"Kise..." Kagami murmured as he pulled back. His hands were on Kise's ass, and when he squeezed pale, rounded globes with his fingers, the tattooist gave a sharp gasp and he smiled at him.

"Kagamicchi..." Kise whispered back, panting softly and smiling down at him. He shifted his hips and the singer gave a soft groan as he felt his hard cock pressing against his ass. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, until Kise lowered his pale lips to Kagami's face and he began to plant white-hot kisses all over his face. The redhead could only lean his head back, small moans and groans of pleasure falling from his mouth as the gorgeous, sexy blond kissed him while grinding their hips together.

The music changed as Kise gripped at the bottom of his shirt, and Kagami could only watch mesmerized as the beautiful blond slowly and sensually pulled it over his head, the pale, tattooed muscles of his chest and stomach becoming visible. Reaching down and grabbing the front of the redhead's black shirt, he smiled as the singer lifted his arms and he shrugged it out of him. Throwing the shirts somewhere on the floor, Kise arched his back while letting out a long, erotic moan as Kagami reached up and pressed his hands against his toned chest.

"You're so beautiful, Kise..."

Kise couldn't help but snort a little when he heard that. "You're kidding me, right? I'm not..."

"What did I tell you before?"

"Sorry..." Kise whispered, his cheeks flushing a little. He sighed softly, his hands resting on the hard muscles of Kagami's shoulders. "I guess I should tell you this... I may talk and act with confidence, but I'm pretty insecure about myself."

"Really? Well, I'm surprised you said this. But..." Kagami trailed off, running a hand over the blond's inked chest in appreciation. "I mean it, you know? You really are beautiful... no, fuck that, you're fuckin' hot."

"Thank you." Kise said softly, sincerely, his golden eyes sparkling with happiness and the redhead chuckled.

Talking ceased for the moment as the two closed the distance between their lips. After sharing another long, passionate kiss, Kagami pulled away from Kise's mouth, before leaning forward. Burying his head in the crook of his pale neck, Kagami began to lick and kiss at his flawless skin while his fingers curled around the blond's pierced nipple.

"Aah... ah..." Kise mewled as the singer played with the piercing on his nipple. His hands were on Kagami's hair, his fingers tugging at the red spikes and urging him on. Pulling his head from his neck while his hand continued to play with the piercing on his nipple, the redhead glanced over one pale shoulder and saw that Kise was looking at the mirror, and he saw through it the way his face was slack with pleasure, his mouth open as he moaned the redhead's name. When he felt the tattooist slipping a hand into his jeans, his fingers gripping his painfully hard cock and quickly jerking him off, Kagami couldn't stop the low growl of enjoyment from escaping him.

"Kise..."

Smiling down at him, Kise removed his hand from his cock. Leaning back against the reclining leather chair, Kagami let out a deep sigh of appreciation as the gorgeous blond's hands wandered over his muscular body in admiration. His hands moved across the defined muscles of his six-pack stomach, then he was moving over his massive chest, his fingers squeezing the thick muscles and finding them to be hard and soft at the same time. Then, he was moving up to his broad shoulders, before coming down to grasp his large, baseball-shaped biceps. As Kise continued to give him praise, worshiping him like he would worship a god, Kagami couldn't help but smile at him. With all the men he had slept with in the past, not a single one of them had ever touched him like this before, and the way Kise touched him everywhere, the way his hands wandered over his body... it was enough to make Kagami's heart clench with emotion.

The music changed again as the beautiful tattooist got out from Kagami's lap. He pulled the singer's jeans down, a small smile on his pale lips when he saw that his cock was dripping wet with pre-cum and was clearly visible through the material of his underwear. After pulling his own jeans down along with his underwear, Kise got down on his knees and Kagami let out another sigh of contentment as the blond pressed his nose against his hard erection. His hands came to rest on Kise's beautiful golden hair, his crimson-colored eyes glazing over with lust as he watched the lovely blond removing his underwear for him and he lifted his hips a little so that he could pull it off him completely. He leaned forward then, and Kagami slid his eyes shut while letting out a soft moan as the blond closed his lips around the swollen head of his cock, slowly taking him inside of his mouth.

"Kise..." Kagami breathed as Kise devoured him, enveloping him in his warmth. He descended his mouth on the long thickness until he was about halfway down, then he pulled back so that he could wrap his lips around the large head, and when he pressed his tongue against the redhead's rigid cock and Kagami felt that devious piercing of his, the singer couldn't help but cry out.

"Ah, fuck! Kise!"

Chuckling around Kagami's thick erection, Kise continued to take him into his mouth. Kagami couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly, as he had never been sucked off by someone with a tongue piercing before and it showed because his reactions were quite extreme. The little metallic ball on the blond's wicked, sinful tongue was providing a weird but utterly delicious combination of cold and hard with hot and soft. Opening his eyes, the redhead glanced down at him and he wished he hadn't because Kise was looking up at him while feigning innocence in those bright golden eyes of his as he worked in swallowing him.

"Fuuuuck, Kise..." Kagami hissed, his hold on the blond's hair tightening gently. "You've got such a dirty mouth..."

As soon as Kise felt Kagami's pubic hair on his nose, he began to slide his mouth up and down, sucking him harshly while letting his tongue piercing drag over the sensitive flesh of Kagami's hard cock. With a loud groan, the redhead began to thrust his hips forward, shoving his hardness deep down the blond's throat, fucking his mouth. The tattooist didn't even gag at the rough treatment, clearly used to it, and he simply continued to bob his head back and forth, all while dragging his tongue over the pulsing vein on the underside of his thick cock.

Kagami came with a loud roar, his hands gripping at the armrests on the chair as his cum spilled inside of Kise's mouth. He didn't stop sucking him even after the redhead stopped coming, and it was only when Kagami tugged at his insistently that he finally decided to let go of his cock. Getting up, Kise leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the singer's mouth.

"Kagamicchi..." Kise whispered hotly to him, the huskiness in his voice causing Kagami's cock to jump at it. "I want you to fuck me."

Kagami swallowed, before giving a curt nod. "Got any lube?"

Instead of answering him, Kise turned around and Kagami watched as he made his way towards a corner of the room. He opened one of the drawers and rummaged around, before pulling out a small plastic bottle. "Don't ask me why I keep a bottle of lube around here." The blond said, rolling his eyes when the redhead snorted at him. "Alright, Kagamicchi, get off the chair."

Kagami nodded and Kise stepped back a little while he got up from the reclining chair. Sitting down, he handed the bottle to the redhead, then he was lifting his legs and hooking them over the armrests. Uncapping the bottle, Kagami poured a generous amount of the viscous liquid onto an open palm, then he was leaning forward. Pouring more lube directly on the blond's twitching hole, Kagami put the bottle on the leather stool, then he was pressing two cool, slick fingers against Kise's entrance. He looked at him questioningly, waiting for his approval, and when Kise gave him a silent nod of his head, the singer began to gently push his fingers inside.

"Mmm..."

The sweet, soft mewl that came from Kise's lips was enough to cause Kagami to let out a low growl of his own as he worked in pushing his fingers inside of his ass. Kise was tight, but relaxed, Kagami found. Clearly he hadn't had sex in a while, but since he wasn't that much tight, the redhead assumed that the blond must touch himself quite frequently. Still, Kagami didn't rush, slowly easing his fingers and taking his time with preparing him. Reaching for the bottle and pouring more lube onto the hand that was pressed against the blond's anus, the tanned man worked a third finger inside of him while listening to the tattooist's breathing and little sounds of pleasure that left him. Kagami pushed his three fingers carefully, and once he reached the bottom of Kise's ass, he curled them upwards, his tanned lips curving into a small grin when Kise squeezed his eyes shut and a sharp gasp of his name left him.

"Here?" Kagami questioned and the blond nodded frantically at him, his nails digging into the leather of the armrest. The redhead pressed his finger against Kise's prostate again, relishing in the sweet moans of pleasure that continuously left him. He repeated this action a few more times, until the blond beauty was practically sobbing from the wonderful sensations that kept assaulting his body. Deciding that he had enough of teasing him, Kagami pulled his fingers out of him.

"So..." Kagami began, his hands rubbing Kise's thighs up and down. "How do you want this?"

Kise didn't answer him and instead, he pushed himself off of the leather chair and Kagami took a step back, then he was gripping the redhead's muscular arms and guiding him to sit back down. Kagami could only watch as the blond moved to straddle him. With one hand gripping the redhead's wide shoulder while his other hand grasped his rigid cock, he began to press the engorged head between his ass, his back arching beautifully as Kagami slowly penetrated him.

"Fuck, Kise..." Kagami grunted as he felt his cock slowly being devoured by Kise's tight, warm hole. "You're so fucking tight..."

"And you're so fucking huge..." Kise groaned out as he continued to impale himself onto the redhead's thick cock. The sensation that enveloped him and squeezed him so tightly was an incredible feeling. Kagami could feel every inch of his cock sliding through the blond's tight anal cavity, and he knew that he would never, ever get enough of that feeling. As the blond continued to ease himself down on him, he reached around and grasped his ass, his fingers rubbing small circles on the pale skin as if to soothe the pain he knew his cock was causing to the blond. Kise's pale arms were curled around his muscular shoulders in a shaky embrace and Kagami saw through the mirror the way the muscles on his back bunched tightly as he moved down. He was taking his time, swallowing inch by inch slowly and pausing each time he tensed a little, before resuming the penetration. When he finally felt his balls pressing against the tattooist's ass, Kagami could only allow a breathless chuckle to escape him.

"You okay?"

"I will be."

They remained that way for a little while, Kagami enjoying the feel of Kise's warm ass clinging to every inch of his cock and Kise enjoying the feel of Kagami's huge cock filling him so completely. Then, the blond leaned down and crushed their mouths together in another hungry kiss, and when he pulled apart, he began to lift himself off of him. Moaning as he felt the redhead's hot, hard cock sliding through his tight hole deliciously, Kise slowly sank back down onto him, and as he did so, he used the muscles of his ass to squeeze around the long thickness. Then, Kise began to ride Kagami.

Up and down, up and down, up and down. Kise was riding Kagami's thick cock in a slow, steady rhythm, rising and falling over his erection. The redhead's hands were on his hips, guiding him as he fucked himself on his erection. The friction along his hardness was amazing, and judging by the constant moans that were leaving the tattooist's lips, he was clearly enjoying it as well. Closing his eyes, Kagami allowed his head fall against the chair as he let himself bask in their heat, his mouth slightly parted open as he groaned out his pleasure to the blond. He opened his eyes though when he felt Kise pushing some of his red bangs out of his forehead with a hand, and he looked up at him and saw that he was smiling that beautiful smile of his and he smiled back at him. As the blond continued to ride him, the singer removed a hand from his ass, his fingers slowly sliding up his back and smirking at the way Kise arched under his touch, then he was grabbing the back of his neck before pulling his head down for a kiss.

"God, Kise..." Kagami moaned as he pulled away from the blond's mouth. Gradually, Kise increased his bouncing, until the sound of Kagami's balls slapping against his ass filled the small room and joined with that of his moans and the singer's groans and the song from his cellphone. As he continued to move up and down on the redhead's long erection, the blond leaned down and they were kissing again, their tongues swirling around the other erotically.

"Fuck me, Kagamicchi..." Kise whispered when they eventually broke the kiss. "Fuck me. Make me feel you..."

Giving the blond a small smile, Kagami clasped his hands around his ass. Tightening his hold on Kise, he lifted him off of his cock before slamming him back down while thrusting upwards. His smile widened into a grin as he watched Kise throwing his head back while letting out a loud scream of his name. With the way the tattooist was squeezing around him so fucking tight, Kagami knew that he had found his prostate, so he began to pound into him, hard and deep and fast while making sure that each of his thrusts hit that small bundle of nerves of the blond's body perfectly and Kise cried out.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, fuck! Fuck! R-Right there, Kagamicchi! Right there! Oh, God... ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Kagamicchi! Kagamicchi!"

Time slipped away without either of them noticing it. Kagami's thoughts dissolved into his most basic, primal ones and all he could think right now was to fuck the gorgeous, sexy blond on his lap. Kagami didn't know how long he'd been fucking Kise, all he knew was that he was in an absolute hell of pure ecstasy. It just felt so fucking good to bury his cock deep in that tight, hot body, as the sounds of pleasure filled the air along with the music and the meaty slap of Kagami's balls against Kise's ass. Even though they barely knew each other, the redhead knew he'd never be able to get enough of the blond. And, he had a feeling that Kise felt the same way for him. This was more than just a casual fuck with one very hot guy, and while he wasn't one to believe in fate, Kagami couldn't help but think that he and Kise were destined to meet.

But, Kagami could think about that later. Right now, Kise was riding his cock, and he looked fucking hot doing it. The feel of the tattooist's inner muscles clenching around him as he impaled himself again and again and the sound of his loud cries as the singer hit his prostate dead on with each thrust were absolutely amazing. Kise's mouth was a wide 'O' of shameless pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut tightly and his cheeks were a flushed pink. His pale hands had left his shoulders, and they were on Kagami's muscular chest, his fingers squeezing the hard muscles and his nails digging sharply into the tanned skin though the redhead didn't give a damn about it. Glancing over his pale shoulder, Kagami saw through the mirror the way Kise gyrated his hips sensually on his cock as he slammed himself down. He watched the way his cock inside of that toned ass again and again and again, then he pulled back from the blond's shoulder before leaning down, his tanned lips capturing Kise's pierced nipple and nibbling gently on the silver ring with his teeth and taking great delight in the way the tattooist gasped loudly.

"Go on, touch yourself." Kagami purred, and he watched with a smirk of satisfaction on his face as Kise reached dow with a hand and grasped his own aching erection which was bouncing back and forth between their stomachs erotically, smearing pre-cum on their skin. His fingers curled around his leaking cock and he began to pump himself in long, languid strokes, definitely not trying to match with the redhead's hardcore pounding as he was too overcome with pleasure. By this point, the song had stopped playing but neither of them cared for it as they stared into each other's eyes, their mouths crushed together and their tongues fighting for dominance as they fucked.

"K-Kagamicchi..." Kise gasped, breaking the kiss, his voice sounding more and more strained with each passing second as he felt his release approaching. "I-I'm close... p-please..."

Kagami gave him a quick nod of his head, his hips picking up more speed and strength as he slammed brutally into the blond while his hold on Kise's pale ass tightened, his fingers digging viciously into the pale skin and leaving deep, red marks that he was sure would stay there for a little while before vanishing. Suddenly, Kise was throwing his head back, his back arching beautifully as he cried out the redhead's name, his cum spilling out of his cock in long, thick spurts which coated his hand and their stomach. His loud cries were reduced to weak whimpers then, as he finished coming, and the tattooist slumped against him while Kagami continued to thrust powerfully inside of him.

"K-Kagamicchi?" Kise whined, staring at the singer, silently begging for him to stop with his ruthless pounding.

"I know... sorry." Kagami panted, pressing his forehead against the blond's. "Almost... almost there."

Kise stared down at the redhead for a few seconds, before sliding his eyes shut, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck as he bounced rapidly on the singer's big cock, wanting to bring him closer to his own release. Burying his face in the crook of his pale neck, Kagami closed his eyes as he continued to mercilessly pound into the tight, hot hole. With the way the blond kept clenching his cock so tightly, the tanned man knew he wouldn't take too long to come. Kagami was so close, he was so fucking close, he could feel himself nearing his release, could feel the coil of pleasure in his stomach growing hotter and tighter with each hard pump of his hips as he slammed upwards.

"Ah, _Kise_..." Kagami hissed the blond's name, his teeth gritting together in concentration as he felt the pressure becoming much tighter. His thrusts had slowed considerably, but they were still just as strong as he neared the end. He made sure to enter Kise at the same angle each time, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. When he felt the change of pace, Kise pulled the singer's head from his neck before bringing their mouths together for an intense kiss.

Breaking the kiss abruptly, Kagami gave a broken groan of the blond's name, before plunging himself into the abyss. When he came, he didn't stop fucking Kise, he just kept slamming his cock desperately against his ass while releasing his cum deep inside of his body. Thirty seconds had passed and he was _still_ coming; coming had never felt this good before. When the redhead stopped with his release, he slumped against the leather chair with a loud groan, completely exhausted.

They just laid like that for what seemed like an eternity, wrapped up in each other's arms, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths, uncaring of their bodies quickly cooling down now that they had stopped moving, or the fact that they were covered in sweat and cum. Then, as he slowly regained his senses, Kise lifted his head to look down at Kagami, and he smiled that beautiful, sunshine of his at him. Smiling back at the blond, Kagami leaned up and planted a soft, quick kiss on his pale lips.

"So..." Kagami began after a short while, his tanned lips curving into a small smile as he felt Kise's head rising and falling against his chest; if he could only stay like this for fucking forever. "What happens now?"

"What do you want to happen now?"

Kagami gave a small shrug, his fingers combing through his blond spikes gently. "Dunno. Whatever you'd like to happen..."

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kise lifted his head from the redhead's massive pectorals and looked down at him, his honey-colored eyes shining with pure joy and his lips curved into a hope-filled smile. "Really? You... you mean it?"

Kagami gave another shrug, chuckling softly at his shocked expression. "Sure. Why not?" Letting out a small, soft sigh, he began. "Listen, I... I-I just want to let you know that I'm not a very affectionate guy. I mean, sure, I'm friendly enough with my fans, but... I've never had any deep feelins for anyone before. I... I'm really glad I got to meet you, Kise, you're the first guy who has made me feel like this. That's why I... I-I would like to get to know you better. If you... if you want to, that is."

Kagami knew that, right now, he was a blushing, stuttering mess when he said all that, but he didn't care. He was being honest about his feelings for Kise. Because really, he had never looked at anyone like he was right now, looking at him like Kise was the most important person in his life.

"I..." Kise trailed off, his pale face becoming as red as the color of Kagami's hair. "I'd love to."

"Thank you." Kagami said sincerely, giving Kise a grin that nearly split his face in two.

* * *

"Are you really sure you don't want to come with me?" Kagami asked, before taking a sip from his coffee. He and Kise were sitting in the small table of the blond's kitchen, in his little apartment room above his tattoo shop. "I mean, I'm sure the other guys wouldn't mind, so..."

Kise shook his head, smiling at the redhead while taking a bite from his toast. Swallowing it down with coffee, he said. "As much as I'd love to accompany you... I'm comfortable here. I love my job, and I'm sure you love yours so I don't wish for you to stay here because of me."

Kagami looked down at his mug, before glancing back at the blond with a smile. "I'll visit... soon."

"You'd better." Kise said with a grin and the redhead chuckled. They spent some minutes talking to each other as they finished breakfast, and when they did, they got up and walked out of the kitchen. Kagami smiled as the blond angel took his hand within his own, then he was guiding him towards the front door of his apartment and downstairs.

"I'll come back to you..." Kagami said as they reached the front door of Perfect Copy. "Promise."

Kise nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

Kagami smiled, before leaning down and pressing a quick peck to the blond's lips, before stepping back. Kise opened the door for him then, and the redhead walked out of his tattoo shop. As he began to make his way down the street, Kagami found himself stopping in his tracks as he turned around, looking at the beautiful blond who had captured his heart and saw him smiling at him, and he smiled back. Then, he turned again and headed down the street, still smiling. Other passersby looked at him oddly, but he couldn't give a shit about them.

_I'll come back to him..._

And so Kagami began to count the days he'd see Kise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this thing nearly killed me... can't believe I wrote over 11k words, that's the largest I've ever written. I just couldn't stop writing on this story, though, the ideas just kept popping up in my head and I could have probably added a lot more. To the amazing VanillaDaydreams, I hope you enjoyed reading this. You have always been a great reviewer to me, so I dedicate this one to you. Hope you enjoyed reading this story. And to all the readers, I really, I really hope you all liked reading it as well, and if you did, it would make me really happy if you left a review! I'm so sorry for taking this long to come back to writing, but now that I'm back from my hiatus, I'm ready to start it again. Thank you to everyone who read this, and until next time!


End file.
